In equipment for manufacturing and handling pharmaceuticals with high pharmacological activity such as anticancer agents and immunosuppressants, the use of devices such as sealing isolators is required to manage such pharmaceuticals to prevent the same from polluting operators and the external environment. For example, in operations for employing injectable solutions and others as freeze-dried products, high-quality sterile environment is required when a vial for freeze-drying is filled with an injectable solution.
However, these operations can cause leak of injectable solutions, or damage to a vial might cause a scattered injectable solution to become a droplet (mist), spreading into an isolator and leaking from the isolator to the external environment. Another risk is, on the other hand, that powdery medicine after freeze-drying can leak from the isolator to the external environment due to vial damage.
Thus, in equipment for manufacturing and handling pharmaceuticals with high pharmacological activity, thorough sealing of devices such as an isolator is required. One such example is the following Patent Document 1 that relates to a freeze-dried preparation manufacturing system. This document provides a proposal for a freeze-dried preparation manufacturing system that prevents a medicine component from being scattered in the surrounding environment in which the manufacturing system is placed.